Robonyan F
is a Rank A Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A state-of-the-art Robonyan developed as a major upgrade. A beautiful design that eliminated all unnecessary functions." Appearance A robot cat that has it's body split in two colors; the right white, and the left blue. It has big cyan eyes, wrists, nose, shoulder, and knee. The muzzle, inner-ear, paws, and chest are gray. A yellow sphere is at the center of it's chest, and it wears a dark gray band around the stomach with a blue and white flame icon in the middle. A matching jetpack is on it's back. The tail flames are sky blue. Personality Robonyan F, being an upgraded version of Robonyan, has a very similar machine-like personality like him. As a difference, it should be said he is a bit boastful about his upgrades to the original Robonyan; however, he is level-headed enough to recognize the original's pros. Relationships Robonyan Robonyan F is an upgraded version of Robonyan from a further future. Although they end up in a competition about which model has the best schematics -with Model F victorious-, he commends the original Robonyan about his pros. Upon witnessing Robonyan Model F's sacrifice to save Earth from a meteor, Robonyan is inspired by him to the point to upgrade himself to be equal to him, much to surprise of Nate and Whisper. Abilities and Powers Robonyan F's abilities are very similar to Robonyan; however, him being an upgrade, his are further enhanced: he can turn a normal factory in a chocobo factory, and shoot powerful missiles with enough capability to wipe out an island. His body is resistant enough to stop a meteor; however, this comes at expense of his own life. Game Data Stats | medal = Goketsu | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |100-150|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai raises DEF way up with the power of a state-of-the-art robot.}} |300|-|All allies and enemies|Sacrifices himself to self-destruct, damaging allies and enemies alike.}} ||6 = Becomes stronger the fuller the Soul Meter is.|-}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 Robonyan F is obtainable through a code recieved when getting the digital copy of Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits. History The original Robonyan Model F appears in EP074, in which he travels to the present and challenges the original Robonyan to a schematics competition, such as chocobo-factoring and projectile power. Suddenly, Robonyan Model F detects an incoming meteor in crash course to the Earth, and decides to stop the meteor himself. Before launching to space, Robonyan Model F acknowledges Robonyan's good points. In space, and when stopping the meteor, he sacrifices his life, all when Robonyan watches this in shock. Later that day, Robonyan emerges upgraded as Robonyan Model F, much to the initial shock of Nate and Whisper. Trivia * Unusually for the anime, the original Robonyan Model F is the first Yo-kai to permanently die as a Yo-kai in this media. **This could imply that by extension, Jibanyan will someday meet his end for real. (This is however unconfirmed.) *Robonyan Model F's localized name was unintentionally or intentionally revealed by a title card in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble under the name "Model F" implying the only Yo-kai which uses a name similar to that and since models deal with machinery. **However, he is referred to as "Robonyan Type-F" in the Final Fantasy XIV crossover and an announcement regarding his and Sailornyan's availability in Yo-kai Watch 2 refers to him as simply "Robonyan F." Related Yo-kai * Robonyan * Goldenyan * Robonyan USA * Robonyan No. 28 * Robonyan 3000 Category:Tough Tribe Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-Kai